


Orchids

by randomlilthings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, Canonical Character Death, Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad, jean missing marco, sad Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Marco's death, Jean makes a visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchids

Jean stood over the small stone, holding a pot which held a single stalk of white orchid. The lady at the store had told him that it would best describe his feelings. He smiled weakly at the small rounded stone and bent forward to place the pot by it. As he leaned forward, his fingers traced over the name etched into the stone. “Hey you. It’s been a year huh. So, Armin said to get you something… And… Don’t you laugh at the gift. It was hard to choose, alright.”

He chuckled even though his words seemed harsh. Taking a step forward, he turned and settled next to the stone, leaning his head against the rounded edge. “Your view ain’t so bad…” Jean glanced down to the pot and sighed. “I may have broken our promise but you should be proud of me… Aren’t you?”

His fingers touched the white petals. Staying silent for a couple of minutes as he just sat there, staring at the flower he got. “The lady said white orchids signified purity and elegance… Seems like something you would like. So appreciate it.” Jean chuckled but he left out the most important part why he had chose that particular flower.

_Wistfulness and loneliness._

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very short. I love writing semi-sad fics and this was writing as a prompt I got on Tumblr a year ago, I don't remember what was the prompt though...


End file.
